Torchwood iPod Challenge
by XThatsAProblemX
Summary: 10 short stories based off songs from my iPod playlist. Short, yet interesting... if I do say so myself. Which i do


_THE RULES-_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.__**[Torchwood]**__  
2. Turn on your iPod and put it on shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten, then post them._

1. Shut up and let me go- the Ting Tings

He couldn't just leave her alone, so now they were in a battle. He held her arm tightly. Jack Harkness, always with the stupid games and arguements. She'd just wanted to go home so she and Rhys could go to dinner!

"I'm going home and you can't stop me."

"I'm the boss, don't you remember?" His eyes were daring her to defy him.

"My shift is over... Now. So just shut up and let me go!" He looked at her for a moment before he let go and she walked out with a triumphant grin.

Score 1 for Cooper, 0 for the Captain.

- Imogen Heap

Toshiko knew he was dead, he knew there was no way he could possibly offer her anything. She loved him anyway. Owen was the only man she could even see herself caring about, and he didn't see that. It was too late to stop and find someone else, that sarcastic, cynical, jackass of a man had her heart in a headlock, and he would never let go. Neither would she.

Soul- Naim young

It was her first case, how was she to know that the boulder was full of a sex mad alien? She was the newbie and it seemed that she was making any possible mistakes. This new world of endless possibilities was too much and she didn't quite fit in yet. Everything was so unreal and she would have to learn how to deal with it. At least she'd redeemed herself in part by trapping that crazy gas cloud... Still, she could never leave. She was already hooked on the joy and adrenaline, and the unimaginable sights. It was a wonderful new universe for Gwen Cooper.

4. Cool Blue Reason- CAKE

There were 3 people killed in an explosion at the site that Tosh, Owen and Gwen had been investigating. Jack and Ianto stayed behind that day.

"It won't be them Jack, they were equipped with everything possible to get through something like that." Ianto said reassuringly.

"This is a torchwood case, do you really think it would be anyone else?" Ianto was silent for a while. Jack sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek. "It's probably them."

5. Cornflake Girl- Tori Amos

Andy watched as a sleek black SUV pulled up. Torchwood. He watched as five people exited the car, A tall, handsome man in a long coat, a man in a suit, a japanese woman typing away at a laptop that she held with one arm, a thin man that looked quite irritated, and lastly, his former colleague Gwen. She walked easily across the field and under the police tape with the rest of her new group. He sighed as he watched her and the others go over the crime scene. She talked to them as if they all knew exactly what had happened, like it was nothing new for a man to spontaneously combust while driving on the motorway... She wasn't his Gwen anymore, he decided, this was far too strange for her to just blow it off as if it were the norm. He didn't know who this new Gwen was, but he didn't like her. She used to be shocked and terrified by most things they saw, but that was gone now. They had taken it from her. To Andy, she was empty like the rest of them.

6. Well respected man- The Kinks

Ianto Jones always got up at the same time. He would dress in the same crisp, tidy suits everyday and make his morning coffee. He always had the same routine before he went to work. He would get there after 8 and make coffee again for the rest of the team. He worked like clockwork, always punctual and conservative. He was the neat and tidy one. The responsible one that kept things running as they should. He was the one who oiled the complicated machine that was torchwood. And overall, he knew he was respected for it.

7. Trouble is a friend- Lenka

It didn't matter what the task was, what cases you worked or what you avoided. Trouble was always lurking at torchwood. After a while, you realize that as irritating and dangerous the job gets, you get used to the trouble, it becomes a perk of the career. On the boring days, when you have nothing to do, torchwood throws you trouble and you learn to jump directly at it. Trouble, in essence, becomes one of your closest friends from work.

8. You Can't always get what you want- The rolling stones

Jack Harkness wanted to grow older with the people he cared about. He wanted to be able to die for his cause and be able to come back like he knew his fallen comrades couldn't. He hadn't seen it coming, the weevil, neither had Toshiko. It had been too fast and he couldn't get a lock on it until it was too late. The weevil had clamped its jaws around Tosh's neck and there was no way to help her, the team watched in horror as it quickly killed her. Jack would have shot it, but he didn't want to hit her. A weevil killing was bad, but being the one to murder her was much worse in his book. He wanted to say that she had been saved in time. He wanted to say that Gwen wasn't curled in a ball on the worn couch, sobbing while mourning over a lost friend and that Owen and Ianto weren't beside her, trying to control tears of their own. He took a last look at Tosh's body before pushing the slab into the morgue freezer and shutting the door. He said to himself, as always:

"You can't always get what you want, Jack."

9. Missed Me- The Dresden Dolls

It had been one kiss and it had grown into this madness. And not the good kind. Jack had been walking through the park, no real destination, just walking. Then the girl had come up to him, looking gorgeous, light blue eyes, long brown hair falling beautifully around her delicate face. She'd asked him how to get to this or that. He hadn't really been paying attention. He offered her to walk with him and she had smiled and blushed, agreeing to come along. They talked and soon enough, Jack found his lips had crashed into hers. Next thing he knew, he was being cuffed and pushed into a police car, she had been underage. The girl watched next to a tall female officer, and when the officers turned and left to get back into their car, he saw her eyes glow green and she smiled twistedly, revealing sharp pointed teeth.

"Bye, Jack." She waved and turned, running the other way. Towards the bay. And the Hub. She'd planned it all.

"Shit," He whispered. Well he'd have to sort that out when he got his phone call. Damn young -beautiful- manipulative -and sometimes sexy- aliens.

10. Imagine- A perfect circle

Imagine the world, but different. No freedom or humanity. Destruction of all order and society that we worked so hard tocreate. Complete and utter chaos and death for humanity. Nothing to fight for, because it's already gone... War with the stars. An unknown alien species killing off and crushing everything you hold dear. You may say it's not real. It could never happen. And as long as Torchwood is there, defending everything. You're right.


End file.
